clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Membership
it should be added that members are only the majority on Chat servers. Safe Mode Servers are mostly non-members. Max2 Ummm Ummm, who deleted almost the whole page? I don't know. Who wrote the current page? I thought I'd edit it but I can't find the old version anywhere and I don't know enough about membership to rewrite it. I wouldn't know what to write about. We can't really report the guy who replaced the page- he did it as anonymous. What do we do? Badge The Lvl5 Badge can't be 24+ Months because I'm Lvl5 and I havent eve been on CP for two years!--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 17:46, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I've heard that happened for many penguins. I don't know why it happens. --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !']] 20:51, 27 March 2009 (UTC) club penguin i would like to become a member but it's not leting me what should i do. Longer membership? Last week my membership expired so i bought new membership card for one month. When i got on CP my membership badge had a blue and gold stripe under it even though i only bought the 1 month membership. This is only like teh fifth day ive been a member so idk if its gonna last 13-18 months like the badge says. just want to know if its happened to u. Thnx! ~stephruffles~ How come there is only one photo of the membership card? Where i am that isn't what the one month card looks like. Mine has Gamma Gal and Shadow Guy on it.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 16:38, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Protests I think people saying "O MEMBERS SUCK!!!"" or "DINSEY IS STUPID" should have their comments deleted on this talk page. kthxbai. --[[User:Iamred1|''Iamred1'']] Talk! 15:49, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I Totally Disagree! I totally disagree with Club Penguin about this! --Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 17:36, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't totally disagree on the membership. I can see how it makes less people want to stay on, but Club Penguin is really good once you have membership. I can see both sides of the arguement, but I am on the side of non-members right now, even though I am a member. My brother stopped being a member and doesn't like it anymore and my best friend never goes on because she isn't a member and the restricted access to things made her not enjoy it so much, so she still has a penguin but doesn't log on. help! someone keeps adding membership protests which may not be true 00:01, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Protests Personally I think Disney wants to keep things quiet with the protests. And who ever put 'The Disney/Club Penguin Protests are fake, I e-mailed them' should realise that e-mailing Disney would only get you Disney's side of the story. Due to law stuff, I'm remaining anonymous for now. Just don't delete the protests. This is some of the truth behind CP. Of course people would be protesting about it; you can do just about nothing with a regular account. Idealistically (for Disney at least),everything is for members. Despite their millions of other ways of making money, they pretty much make CP a site you have to pay for to play. Think and read this before deleting the Protests section. -TheAnonymousPenguin Member il Be a Member Soon :D --1999bloo Club Penguin Replay:Member I am Now a Member Yipeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee......... --1999bloo Club Penguin so, members will unlock 75% of club penguin?TATemporaryAaron1101 (talk) 13:35, August 3, 2012 (UTC) When I every time discover that an awesome feature is members only. Chill it out!!! ILOVEJAMAA74 (talk) (talk) 20:44, April 7, 2014 (UTC)